


救赎第二部26章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部26章

第26章 

　　何止是莲台业火，火焰忽而艳红忽而幽蓝，间或还夹杂着近似于白的青绿色。那火焰温度极高，别说冲进璇玑宫，就是离得远远的，给自己布下结界护体，肌肤也仍能感到那股嗜人的灼热。

　　“莲台业火、红莲之火、琉璃净火……”邝露看着这冲天火焰喃喃自语，“刚才还好好的，怎么突然就这样了呢？”

　　三日前魔尊忽然昏睡不醒，岐黄仙官再三查探也找不出原委。天帝气急，将诸仙都问了个便，连老君也请了来，就差没去上清天问玄灵斗姆元君了。

　　可惜诸般神通都使尽了，也依然如岐黄仙官一般寻不出丝毫端倪，最后得出一个结论，魔尊只是睡着了。

　　这话差点激出了天帝真身，庞大威压霎时笼罩天界，众仙畏惧，楼阁颤动。

　　但大怒过后也无可奈何，只能尽量守在魔尊身边，不敢有丝毫闪失。

　　就连晚上就寝时也握住他一只手，生怕他忽然就不见了。那长长的睫毛偶尔颤动一下，都让天帝欣喜若狂，以为他要醒来，结果却是一场空欢喜。

　　若不是为了妖界的事，天帝是断断不会离开魔尊半步的。

　　原以为天界三千威仪足以震慑宵小，璇玑宫重重守卫足以护其周全，谁知还是出了岔子。

　　这天下午她如往常一样带着仙侍来到璇玑宫，虽然魔尊未醒，但天帝总会命人将吃食衣物准备妥善，无论他何时醒来都会有热腾腾的饭食。

　　璇玑宫的昙花早已消逝，如今这仙土覆住的是凤凰花的种子。虽然天界种不出真正的花草，但天帝总不愿放弃。他说这凤凰花绚烂如凤凰羽翼，是旭凤最喜欢的花。既然旭凤喜欢，那他就一定要种出来。

　　今日的仙土似乎未曾浇水，她驻足停留，随手召了个小仙童过来正要吩咐几句。就在此时，寝宫忽然爆出一声巨响，未等她回神，灼灼热浪已冲出殿门，朝四周席卷而去。

　　她立刻布下结界。但她万万没想到，以上仙之力布下的结界竟如此不堪一击，焰舌甫一触及，结界便如冰晶一样即刻化为丝丝水汽。若不是有人拉了她一把，此刻她已成了飞灰。

　　拉她之人就是燎原君，她飞身逃到殿外，而他则化作一道红光冲进了寝宫。

　　“旭儿还在里面？”云衫飘飘，如水如烟，天帝不知何时来到了她身边，正蹙眉看着这冲天大火。

　　“是。”邝露定了定神，“方才我询问过仙侍，无人见到魔尊出来，兴许……”她看了天帝一眼，小心的道：“兴许被大火困住了。”

　　“他是凤凰，怎会怕火，本座担心的是……”忽然将掌中星光往空中一抛。星子环绕，星云旋转，俨然是一个小世界。只见他伸手往里面一抓，便凭空抓出一个黑影丢在了地上。

　　邝露凝神往地上一看，惊叫一声，“燎原君？”

　　燎原君双目紧闭，脸色苍白，显然真元已受到重创。

　　天帝伸指往他眉心一点，将一缕灵气注入他体内。

　　片刻之后燎原君慢慢睁开双眼，第一句话便是，“尊上虽醒，却似入魔。”

　　魔尊本就是魔族，这入魔一说，是指他灵台受困，神志不清，全凭本能行事。

　　“除了旭儿，谁能放出这漫天大火。”天帝唇畔含笑，“这火因他而起，自然要靠他来灭。”说罢袍袖一挥，徐徐踏入火中。

　　“陛下！”众仙大惊，这三重烈焰合在一起，就是大罗金仙都会被烧成飞灰。天帝虽然灵力浩荡，但他灵力属水，水火不相容，不是水灭了火，便是火化了水。天帝对魔尊爱重非常，自然舍不得全力施为。但此时的魔尊，可不认得天帝。

　　天帝随手丢出一个结界，将众仙挡在外面。

　　寝宫里到处都是火，火焰太猛，反而辨不出那是火了，只觉得触目所及皆是一片艳红。

　　越往里走火焰的颜色越淡，幽蓝纯粹近似于白。即便他用灵力护住全身，也感到灼热难耐。

　　旭凤坐在烈焰中央，长发如瀑，铺散在地上。他双眸似睁非睁，脸上一片漠然。

　　“旭儿，是我。”他跪坐在旭凤身前，伸出双掌捧起他的脸。

　　轰隆一声，烈焰陡然翻转，仿佛一只亘古巨兽，嘶吼着露出狰狞的獠牙。

　　他的身上现出片片龙鳞，而缭绕在身上的火焰也已变成琉璃净火。业火分八十一类，琉璃净火是火中之最，威力自不同寻常。

　　他忍住剧痛，轻轻吻上旭凤的眼睛。“旭儿，别怕，我在这里。”他柔柔亲吻着他的眼，他的唇，他的脸。双手揽着他的背，顺着脊梁轻轻抚摸。

　　旭凤长睫一颤，目光渐渐凝聚，“润玉？”

　　“是我。”他抵着旭凤的额，温柔的凝视着他的双眸，“我在这里。”

　　旭凤用力环抱住他，像溺水之人抓住浮木。漫天大火迅速变弱，最后化作一缕烟气消散在空中。即便这样，他也未曾松开抱着润玉的手。

　　润玉从未见他如此，搂在自己腰上的手在颤抖，肩膀晕出一小片濡湿。“旭儿，怎么了？”殿外众仙纷纷扰扰，他视而不见。此时此刻，任何人，任何事都没有旭凤重要。

　　魔尊向来冷傲，即便心中爱意不比他少一分，也绝不会做出这般依赖的举动。至于惧怕……昔日的天界战神，今日的魔尊会惧怕？笑话。

　　“旭儿，告诉我，出什么事了？”

　　旭凤抬起头，双眸红得近乎黑色。他薄唇紧抿，俊美至极的容颜一片肃杀。“我做了个梦。血海现，幽冥出，尸骸遍地，日月无光。”

他握住润玉双肩，五指因用力而泛白，“我知道那不是梦，那是六界的未来。”

他似下定了决心，声音轻柔却坚决异常，“润玉，我会保护你，我一定会保护你。”

　　说罢双手捏一个法诀，“我，旭凤，先天帝嫡子，魔界之主，在此立誓。以我之命，护润玉周全，令其不受伤害。”

　　话音方落，三十三重天上响起一道响雷，誓言已被天道收下。

　　这一下变故陡生，润玉根本来不及阻拦。他愕然看着旭凤，心头绞痛难当。“旭儿，你用自己的命护我，难道你死了我就能独活？”

　　旭凤飒然起身，脸上已找不到一丝彷徨无助，他又变成了那个无所畏惧的魔尊。

　　“润玉，和我一起去上清天。六界之中，恐怕只有斗姆元君知晓此事了。”

　　


End file.
